


My life is a candle and a wick我的生命如蜡炬与灯芯byMaharetchan

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal(TV), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Grief/Mourning, James Bond AU, M/M, Plot Twists, Secret Relationship, Temporary Character Death, sort of inspired by Skyfall
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal和Will是秘密特工。而特工们随时都可能死去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is a candle and a wick我的生命如蜡炬与灯芯byMaharetchan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My life is a candle and a wick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105928) by [Maharetchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan). 



> 标题来自于"Hope in the air" Laura Marling  
> 原作第一语言不是英语  
> 授权见原文评论

“特工们随时都可能死去。”

Will曾低声说过，在Hannibal皮肤上对着那温软的纹理，对着他的伤疤和仍在治疗的伤口。另一个男人爱抚着他的头发，只是微笑。那微笑不是什么保证，对他而言这只是麻烦。

“他们是消耗品，仅仅是一场盛大的棋局里微不足道的棋子。他们什么都不是。他们死去之后几乎不会被哀悼，他们的位置会立刻被人替代然后被人遗忘…这就是我们运转的方式。”

Hannibal继续微笑，一会后他长叹了一口气，他的眼中闪烁着一种幽暗的疑惑，这使Will毛骨悚然。

“你会哀悼我吗，Will？你会为我哭泣吗？”

他从未回答过那个问题。

\---

当Will刚到他的部门时Hannibal Lecter已经当了五年的00号特工。他听说过那些人们小声讨论的他的故事，半是惊讶，半是恐惧;他也见过那环绕在他周围茧似的冰冷金属般的氛围。

Will在他身上感受到了这些，他像对待一块肉那般审视他，带着一种饥渴感。Will对此漠不关心。他是个笨拙而安静的新特工，只是坐在自己的桌子前面，被伤害他耳朵和大脑的喧闹围绕着，试图做好自己的事。他对此非常擅长，但是他把自己封闭起来，拒绝去做其他更多的事情。

人们扫视过他就好像他是不存在的，他对此很高兴。他属于那些黑暗尘封的角落，在那无人可视之境他倍感安全。

但是Hannibal Lecter能看到他与他的想法。而随着时间的流逝，Will开始觉得那越来越像一道愉悦的暖流而不是冰冷噬咬的不安。

当那天他们穿过办公室视线相交，在很长一段时间里就好像他们周围的一切都静止了，就像一股电流流过他们，使他们触电，直到他们在压力开始使他们疼痛前移开了视线。

Lecter开始跟他讨论一些小事，给他带着食物，在他享用它们的时候凝视着他。

Will坦然接受了这一切，他想这种兴奋的好奇和新奇感很快就会过去的。

他听说过那些故事，他知道他的这个很快就会结束了。

“不要相信00号特工。”

某天Beverly Katz告诉他，她看着部门领导Bloom快速地与Lecter交谈，几乎是在斥责他。

“他们是不可信的，生活混乱，他们在每个地方都会找个女的或者男的。”

Will无力地笑了笑，告诉她他能照顾好自己以消除她的疑虑。

当那晚Lecter邀请他到他家去时，他说好的。

\---

Hannibal曾比他起得更早，他曾亲吻他的前额，在他耳边低声细语，说着那些他之后记不起来的东西。

他曾在淋浴时操他，无视Will的抗议，在他的臀部和胸部留下鲜艳的红色印记。

“毕竟有谁看得到它们呢？”

他喜欢古典音乐，美食和歌剧。这些品质都不应该出现在一个以杀人为生的人身上。

但Hannibal Lecter知道如何杀戮。

Will读过那些文件，看到随着任务的增加尸体的数量也随之增加，以及他身体上越来越多的伤痕。那双温柔而充满爱意抚摸着他的手也能以同样的效率将他扼杀。

他从不在意，也不会在这方面放太多精力。

\---

Will知道每次他们在自己或Hannibal家之外一些缺乏隐私的地方做爱，他们都是在冒险，如果被发现他们起码会得到Alana Bloom正式的谴责。没什么能逃过她的眼睛，每次他们相遇，Will知道她已经知道了。

但是她什么都没说，所以他们就继续了。

当他在复印文件时Hannibal大胆地亲吻他，当他们在办公室独处时他以一种完全不单纯的手法爱抚他，尽管他们都知道在那里你永远都不是真的孤身一人。

一次他们在其中一间厕所里做爱，Will射得那么激烈以至于他几乎要晕倒过去。那种紧张的感觉很适合他们，它与一切都很合适。

一次，当Hannibal出去执行任务，他问了Dr.Bloom像他那样的人是怎么被招募的，为什么这么危险的人会被允许做这样的工作。

“他很擅长他的工作。而我们需要这样的人。”

“那么他擅长什么？”

那个女人对他露出了笑容。

“杀戮。还有服从命令。”

Hannibal回来了，谢天谢地他没有受伤，他带他出门，炫耀着，他们共享了他们最好的一夜。Will被那些昂贵的酒灌醉，他大笑着亲吻对方就像是世界末日，而这正是他想要做的。

他们从来不讨论他的任务，Will明白他不应该过问他不该知道的事情。

Hannibal在床上操他，在浴室里操他。他操着他直到他的喉咙变得嘶哑，他浑身疼痛，疲倦地无法移动。那个人舔舐抚摸啃咬抓挠着他所能触及的每一寸皮肤，使他在他的手里变得顺从而柔软，直到他忘却其他一切，他的世界里只剩下他。

那使他心痛，但他眼中仍闪耀着光芒，他沉浸在更多的吻中，直到他他们都无法呼吸。

\---

他的世界里曾有艳丽的色彩，黎明与日落，雨天与晴天。

离开了Hannibal，Will的世界都是凝固的灰色和冰冷的寒风，再没有温暖的躯体躺在他身边让他去追逐。

\---

一次Hannibal给了他一只从一个黑帮老大那里偷来的怀表，就在他的最后一个任务之前:它出人意料地美丽而高雅，而且带在身上一点都不可笑。他喜欢在人们面前展示它，然后向他们讲述它的来历，而这明显是个捏造出来的故事。

人们睁大眼睛盯着他，显然他们都对此留下了深刻的印象。Will知道真相，他环视四周，看到了对方眼里奇怪的自豪感。

“为什么？”

Will盯着它，猜测着它的含义，以及为什么他要在此刻把它送给他。他们的关系比他一开始所想要的更加深刻，这使他大为吃惊，但他最终在爱里沦陷得太深。

他和Hannibal在床上讨论了数小时之久，那个人从不放弃他心中的冰冷，但Will能够向下发掘，享受对方像影子般追随着他的虚张声势，残酷和黑暗下的诚实。

他啜饮着它，把它盔甲似得缠绕在周身。

Hannibal在他的耳后亲吻着他，轻舔着那里的皮肤，在回答前用他的牙齿爱抚着它。

“因为我喜欢你带着它的样子。”

那晚Will骑在Hannibal身上，在他的背上留下抓痕直到那里满是血印，他指缝里都是鲜血。Hannibal啃咬着他的脖子，当他把他翻过去，更用力地操他时，Will能感觉到他喉咙里挣扎而出的话语，但又因他无法说出承认而被压抑，无声地咽了下去。

他们纠缠在一起入睡;Will享受着那温暖和关于无法实现的未来的梦境。

\---

如果我死了你会哀悼我吗？你会为我哭泣吗？

你会记得我吗？你会记得我们吗？

是的，是的我会。我在过去的两年里一直在哀悼你，为你哭泣，我记得你。

除了我之外没有人能够操你，你被困在我心里一个不可戳破的气泡里，你是我灵魂里一片不可取出的弹片。

时间是一个灰色地带，在那里我除了记忆什么都不是，我猜想着如果我们不是我们，那么我们会是怎样的人。

我记得太多，没有什么能让我遗忘。

\---

Alana Bloom以一种很适合她的专业的语气向他传达了那个小子，但那消息和她眼中的悲伤在他的心底留下了深深的的空洞。

他点了点头，什么都没说。

那个他胸膛里的空洞里是燃烧着的火焰，它们毁灭一切，将他缓慢地杀死，在永不崩裂的表面下空留一个空洞破碎的内里。

人们盯着他，但他没有看到他们。Alana拥抱了他，他默许了这一切，因为他无法离开，因为他的身体结晶凝固了:就好像他不再呼吸，或者血液仍在他血管里脉动。

他感觉自己就像死了。即使再多的安抚也无法帮助他。

没有尸体可以埋葬，没有墓地去拜访。

生活在继续，世界也照样运转，几天过去了，几个月过去了然后…

然后…

\---

Will想起了那些从未诉说的话语和破碎的承诺，和那只深藏在他柜子里的怀表，这样他就不必一直看到它了。

有时他会找到一条领带或者一本书或者一张CD夹在他的东西里面。一个纪念。

他从未哭泣因为所有的泪水都被一股无名的懊悔所压抑。

他不被允许在外界自由地哀悼。

在他灵魂深处的哀悼杀死了他体内的某些东西，某些Hannibal的手和吻曾经带给他的东西。

特工们随时都可能死去。

他们只是棋子。

除了那些等待牺牲的其他棋子没有人会为了他们哭泣。

\---

他接受了Zeller的求爱因为他觉得他胸中的空虚太大而不能忍受，因为环绕着他的寒冷太强几乎使他窒息。

Will让他操自己，让他睡在他的床上，让他进入了自己的生活。

Zeller在他作为盾牌严酷冷淡的外表下是一个好人，就像Will用他的智慧一样。他们在日常工作中相互配合，没有意料之外的变化，日子平静地过去了。

已经一年又三个月了。

Will假装某些东西不在那里，希望他自己能好到对此产生糟糕的感觉，但那部分的他已经烧毁了，空留焦土。

无论他多么努力，无论时间过去了多久他心里的空洞永远都不会被填满。

有时他觉得他只是不想让任何人填满它们。

\---

为什么你非得死去？为什么你非得离去？

一天早上Will在一片纸上写下这几句话，他长久地盯着那些字词，希望能使自己哭泣，哀嚎，让那么久以来一直压抑在他胸口的那份疼痛消失…

我爱你。

那让他觉得揪心。

我爱你。我会一直爱你，我不能停止爱你，我从未告诉过你…我从未…

无论如何他都哭不出来。

\---

已经两年又一个月了。

他打开了他空荡荡的房子的门，爱抚了他异常兴奋的狗狗们。

Will试着对它们微笑，但他太累只能短暂地咧嘴笑了一下。

他走到厨房，开始把食物放进微波炉，然后他才注意到黑暗的起居室的那个人影。他的手颤抖着，眼睛被什么盖住了，他花了一会儿才意识到，那是他自己的泪水。

Hannibal Lecter对着他微笑。

“你好，Will。”

他开始埋在他的肩头哭泣。

 

 

END


End file.
